Don't you remember?
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Inspirado en la cancion 'Don't you remember de Adele! NaLu! triste pero bueno espero lo lean xDD debo decir que me odio por hacer este fic ya que no me gustan los fic de 'Lucy es cambiada por X, Natsu no le hace caso a Lucy por estar con X, en fin use a Yukino como la mala u.u


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**La música Don't you remember pertenece a Adele.**

Bueno esta música la traduje con mi Prof. de Ingles, como parte de un trabajo en fin, **no se si sea la traducción mas correcta** pero bueno, espero les guste.

En cuanto a la historia se que me odiaran, pero bueno lean hasta donde crean que sea de su agrado.

Este fic no tiene sentido según como va el manga, pero bueno al menos no usare a Lisanna como la mala xD usare a una mas crack.

**NaLu **(ya todos sabemos que es casi oficial)** y NaYu **(ya me aburre el Relle-NaLi así que no usare esa pareja crack, sino, esta pareja mas crack)

**Comencemos.**

**::::::::::**

**::::::::::**

_**Don't you remember?**_

**::::::::::**

**::::::::::**

* * *

_**When Hill I see you again?**_

_(¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?)_

_**You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said.**_

_(Te fuiste sin despedirte, ni una sola palabra dijiste.)_

_**No final kiss to seal any seams.**_

_(Ni beso final para sellar cierta grieta.)_

* * *

No se como habia pasado hace unos meses éramos felices, y siempre estábamos juntos y ahora ya no estas a mi lado, nunca me dijiste que paso, tampoco me diste razones, hace días que ya no tocabas ni me besabas, siempre ponías excusas para no ir a misiones juntos, Gray, Erza y Happy se habían extrañado pero habían guardado distancia al asunto, supongo, pensaban que era una pelea de pareja.

* * *

_**I hat no idea of the state we were in.**_

_(No tenia idea en el estado en el que estábamos metidos.)_

_**I know I have a fickle Herat and bitterness.**_

_(Se que tengo un corazón inestable y disgustado.)_

_**And a wandering eye, And a heaviness in my head.**_

_(Y una mirada desviada y una pesadez en mi cabeza.)_

* * *

Yo no sabia que íbamos tan mal, no habíamos peleado, yo se que soy caprichosa y coqueta en la forma de vestir tal vez eso te molestaba, nunca lo supe, tal vez tenia aires de princesa pero juro que no lo quería tener, aunque ser llamada así no me molestaba, por algún motivo si Virgo o Coco lo decían me hacían sentir querida, no sabia que otras personas agarrarían esa costumbre, tal vez ellos lo hacían para molestarte ya que te acusaban de celoso, y lo eras, pero eso también cambio, hace días que no te molesta que se me acerquen que me abracen o me elogien, hacías que mirabas otro lado, o simplemente ya casi no venias al gremio, no ibas por las noches a mi casa.

Sabes lo sola que llegue a sentirme al no verte entrar por la ventana al no dormir con tu calidez en las frías noches.

* * *

_**But don't you remember?**_

_(Pero ¿no te acuerdas?)_

* * *

Que yo te amo con toda mi alma, que anhelo por ti y me desvelo por ti, no recuerdas las cosas que llegue a cometer por ti cada locura, broma, o lagrimas que solté por ti. Tampoco recuerdas que la traición no es buena, que fue lo que sucedió. Tú no eras así.

* * *

_**Don't you remember?**_

_(¿No te acuerdas?)_

_**The reason you loved me before.**_

_(La razón por la que me amaste antes.)_

* * *

Ya no recuerdas lo que me habías dicho al romper aquella barrera llamada amistad, lo que prometiste, me diste miles de razones por la que debíamos de estar juntos me sorprendiste con las palabras bien utilizadas que terminaste convenciéndome.

Habías dicho que mi sonrisa te hacia sonreír que mis lagrimas hacían llorar a tu corazón, que mi dolor se volvía tu dolor, que mi aroma te calmaba como nada mas podía hacerlo, que resistir el deseo de abrazarme y sentirme cerca de ti era casi imposible de evitar.

Habías dicho que nunca supiste como, cuando o porque me habia vuelto en el centro de tu vida. Recuerdo que dijiste con una sonrisa aquellas que solo tu podías mostrar _**'Te amo Lucy'**_ sabes lo que sentí en ese momento, si hasta llore de felicidad, nos habíamos abrazado tan fuerte como si fuéramos a desaparecer luego nos besamos largamente con tanto deseo reprimido.

* * *

_**Baby, please remember me once more.**_

_(Cariño, por favor recuérdame una vez más.)_

_**When was the last time you thought of me?**_

_(¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que pensaste en mi?)_

_**Or have you completely erased me from your memory?**_

_(¿O es que me has borrado completamente de tu memoria?)_

* * *

Recuérdame por favor, estoy aquí aun, dime cuando fue la ultima vez que me pensaste, que me amaste, porque me haces esto porque de un día para otro, sin palabras de adiós hacia mi. Llegas y la presentas a ella como la mujer que amas ahora diciendo que ella se uniría al gremio, porque no esperaste que yo no estuviera cerca, porque simplemente me olvidaste, acaso ya no existo para ti.

¿Que tanto me has borrado de tu vida?

Es hermosa no puedo negarlo, cabello corto blanco como la nieve, ojos caramelo brillosos mejillas rojas, piel vainilla, sonrisa tímida, era bella la maga estelar ex miembro de Sabertooht, Yukino Aguria.

Sonreías a su lado como antes lo hacías a lado mió, debo decir que no tuvieron el mejor recibimiento ya que los miembros del gremio, te miraban con desaprobación, otros sonreían falsamente y algunos querían matarte. Habia visto a Gray levantarse bruscamente siendo detenido por Juvia, mientras Erza era aprisionada entre los brazos de Jellal impidiéndole tal vez cortarte en pedazos, Gajeel por su parte se levanto al igual que Gray pero Levy lo habia retenido, entonces opto por salir del gremio, siendo seguido por Laxus, Cobra entre otros miembros, cada uno de ellos me habia dirigido una mirada aquellas de las que te muestran afecto, no pena.

Sorprendiendo a varios fui la única que sonrió sinceramente y los felicito, ya que tu eras feliz yo lo seria también, lo vi, en tu mirada te incomodaste un poco al igual que ella, en ese momento supuse fue por algo normal como 'la ex novia felicita a su ex novio por su nueva novia', así que decidí mejor salir en silencio del gremio, siendo seguida por mis amigas.

Después de un tiempo me entere que me engañabas con ella, ahí capte la incomodidad en sus ojos aquel día, no sabes cuanto llore.

Tú no eras así, no eres así, no serás así, me lo repetía mientras mas lagrimas salían. Pero. No habia duda tu salías con ella mientras me besabas también a mi, hasta que según dijeron algunas personas, ella te habia dicho que ya no podía seguir así, y debías elegir, y como ya es obvio la elegiste a ella. Por sobre mió.

* * *

_**I often think about where I went wrong.**_

_(Suelo pensar en donde fue que me equivoque.)_

_**The more I do, the less I know.**_

_(Y mientras mas trato, menos lo se.)_

* * *

Cuando me entere de aquello, pensé que entonces tal vez yo tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, pensé en muchas posibilidades, pero no lo entendía.

Soy caprichosa y me gusta ser mimada tal vez fue eso, o será por que soy muy dada con mis amigos, tal vez sea por la ropa, o por el peinado, tal vez no te gusta el pelo largo un poco ondulado y preferías mi antiguo estilo, o te desagrado que cambiara mi perfume de olor a flores a una de olor a flores de sakura. Pero… eso lo habia hecho por ti quería que me vieras bonita…tal vez funciono al revés y terminaste viéndome como una niña vanidosa, aunque siempre lo fui y tu habías dicho que te gustaba eso de mi.

Mis caprichos te divertían, mi sonrisa, sinceridad mi carácter dijiste amarlos, mi olor lo habías elogiado. Además.

Fui cariñosa, deje que me tocaras como querías, que me besaras las veces que te apetecía, te apoye en todo, siempre te sonreía.

Siempre fui la Lucy que conociste y dijiste amar yo no cambie. Entonces. Caí en cuenta que fuiste tu el que cambio.

Sin embargo aun confió en ti.

* * *

_**But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness.**_

_(Pero se que tengo un corazón inestable y disgustado.)_

_**And a wandering eye, And a heaviness in my head**__._

_(Y una mirada desviada y una pesadez en mi cabeza.)_

_**But don't you remember?**_

_(Pero ¿no te acuerdas?)_

_**Don't you remenber?**_

_(¿No te acuerdas?)_

_**The reason you loved e before.**_

_(La razón por la que me amaste antes.)_

_**Baby, please remember me once more.**_

_(Cariño, por favor recuérdame una vez más.)_

* * *

Aquel día frió parecías haber recordado que existía, ya que entraste por mi ventana como solías hacerlo, me asustaste pero supe manejarlo te habia preguntado que hacías en mi casa y no me contestaste solo me abrazaste y luego me besaste, y tontamente mi corazón me guió a corresponderte.

* * *

_**I gave you the space so you could breathe.**_

_(Te di espacio para que pudieras respirar.)_

_**I kept my distance so you would be free.**_

_(Mantuve la distancia para que pudieras ser libre.)_

_**And hope that you'd find the missing piece.**_

_(Espero que puedas encontrar la pieza que te faltaba.)_

_**To bring you back to me.**_

_(Para traerte de vuelta a mi.)_

* * *

Me habías susurrado palabras de perdón, me habías besado y acariciado como antes, tontamente deje que lo hicieras, supuse que un error lo comete cualquiera, sonreí en aquel apto que yo hacia por amor, mientras me encontraba abajo tuyo, suspirando y gimiendo tu nombre aforrándome a ti como si te fueras a escapar, deje que una vez mas poseyeras todo de mi.

Cuando amaneció, desperté sin encontrarte a mi lado, el remordimiento de lo que habia hecho me atormento cada segundo aquel día, después de todo aunque alguna vez fuiste mió, ahora eras de otra, en el gremio estabas con ella besándola cuando llegue, mi corazón una vez mas se quebró, pero…sonreí, y seguí mi camino, me la pase bromeando con todos como siempre lo hacia. Sentí que me miraste muchas veces pero lo ignore. Hasta que sin que nadie se diera cuenta me robaste un beso y susurraste palabras que yo no podía creer.

Decidí esperarte como me habías dicho. En aquel idioma tan peculiar, idioma antiguo de dragones, solo los Dragón Slayer deberían de entenderlo pero yo era una excepción el Tío Atlas y tu padre Igneel me habían enseñado a hablarlo un poco mientras te entrenaban.

**I still love you- **habías dicho eso junto a que te diera tiempo para arreglar las cosas, pregunte que era pero no quisiste responder entonces solo pude darte, todo el tiempo que fue posible, medistancie, te deje respirar, fuiste libre para decidir.

Pero meses pasaron y seguías con ella, mientras a mi me susurrabas palabras de amor. Nunca encontraste la pieza que faltaba para que volvieras a mí. Aquella pieza que ella guardaba con celo, nunca pudiste encantarla y yo nunca me entere que existía.

* * *

_**Why don't you remember?**_

_(¿Por qué no te acuerdas?)_

_**Don't you remember?**_

_(¿No te acuerdas?)_

_**The reason you loved me before.**_

_(La razón por la que me amaste antes.)_

_**Baby, please remember you used to love me.**_

_(Cariño, por favor recuerda que me amaste.)_

* * *

Pero nunca digas nunca, lo pude averiguar cuando ella logro sacarte del gremio y llevarte a lugares que no deberías de ir si no fuera con el símbolo de tu familia en tu brazo.

Sabes….

Ese día enfurecí tanto que Agnologia, Zeref o cualquier otro mago se hubiese inclinado ante mí pidiendo misericordia. Voy a encontrarte y deshacer aquel hechizo que ella puso en ti, porque tú me amas y tu alma lucha como aquella noche que pudiste poseerme con amor como yo a ti.

Te encontré con ayuda de todos, Yukino habia utilizado un poder de la parte oscura de la magia estelar para tenerte a su lado. Lloraste tanto cuando te viste libre, suplicaste tanto que te perdonara, tanto que hasta Gajeel lloro contigo y Laxus intercedió por ti.

Sabes que hice sonreí y te abrase.

* * *

_**When Hill I see you again?**_

_(¿Cuando te veré de nuevo?)_

* * *

Solo podré amarte más que antes.

* * *

**::::::::::**

**::::::::::**

**Naah! Tuvo final NaLu! No se porque casi llore al escribir esto!**

**Bueno como dije Yukino fue la mala de la historia :P**

_**Use el ingles como la lengua de los Dragones xD**__ no se ningún otro idioma a menos que sea portugués o el idioma de mi país Guaraní.(somos un país bilingüe Guaraní-Español.) soy de Paraguay xD_

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Lucy Conejita los quiere**!


End file.
